Don't Die
by Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi
Summary: Kematian kakaknya membuat orang tua Sakura meninggal dunia. Dia pun menginginkan mati juga tetapi Sasuke menghentikannya dengan sebuah kata yang sangat ditunggu Sakura. /For Event BTC: Banjir TomatCeri


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: [AU] **Kematian kakaknya membuat orang tua Sakura meninggal dunia. Dia pun menginginkan mati juga tetapi Sasuke menghentikannya dengan sebuah kata yang sangat ditunggu Sakura.

**Rate: **T

**Genre:** Romance & Tragedy

**Kategori Fic: **Alternate Universe

Special For

**"Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Warning: Maybe OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Etc. _

* * *

Sakura dan keluarganya kini tengah menonton berita pada sore hari, berharap ada berita yang bagus hari ini. Tetapi harapan mereka malah meleset.

"Kejadian buruk menimpa Kyoto. Gempa besar menghancurkan perumahan, jalan dan menewaskan beberapa orang. Ada sebuah keluarga yang meninggal karena tertimpa reruntuhan."

Orang tua Sakura bahkan dirinya sendiri menangis karena melihat rumah yang sangat mereka kenal, itu adalah rumah kakak Sakura yang telah memiliki keluarga.

"Hiks... Sasori-_niisan_." isak Sakura, ia memeluk ayah dan ibunya yang menangis histeris, bukan hanya kehilangan anak tetapi cucu dan menantu.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura memilih untuk menyendiri dikamarnya, walau ia masih mendengar suara tangisan orang tuanya. Mereka keliatan tersiksa karena kehilangan anak mereka. Masih menangis Sakura pun mengecek ponselnya dan ada 2 pesan teks yang belum dibaca dari sahabatnya, iya sahabatnya Sasuke. Pesan dari Sasuke bukanlah tertuju padanya, tetapi pria itu salah kirim. Sakura membaca pesan itu, dan entah kenapa dia merasa sesak nafas.

'Hai Hinata-_hime_, nanti malam pergi bareng yuk.'

'Maaf, Sakura. Salah kirim.'

Pesan yang sama sekali tak diharapkan oleh dirinya. Dia pun mengigit bibirnya, supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan sedikit pun, tak ada gunanya menjatuhkan air mata hanya untuk orang yang tidak menghargaimu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai aku mati."

Karena tak tahan lagi, dia pun menjatuhkan air matanya dan mengeluarkan suara isakan, dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, penglihatannya mulai kabur, dia pun terjatuh kekasurnya yang empuk dan menutup matanya perlahan.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sasuke sedang memakai bajunya, dia baru saja selesai mandi. Dia akan pergi malam ini bersama seseorang, hanya seorang sahabat bukan orang _spesial_ ataupun kekasih. Sesekali ia melirik kearah ponselnya berharap ada pesan dari seseorang... yang ia rindukan.

"Hm... Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura tidak mengirimi aku pesan. Biasakan kalau dia melihat pesan seperti itu pasti dia akan membalas ' -,- '." gumam Sasuke,"Jangan-jangan dia marah." tambahnya.

Sasuke telah selesai memakai bajunya, dia pun merasa khawatir. Entah kenapa ia jadi tak bersemangat untuk pergi.

'Hinata, acaranya kita batalkan saja ya.'

Dia mengirim pesan teks itu pada Hinata, dan menunggu balasan. Tidak sampai 5 menit Sasuke telah mendapat balasan.

'Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_.'

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu duduk disofanya sambil meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga, ia tengah menelfon Sakura,"Ayo, angkat Sakura." gumamnya, tetapi tidak diangkat ataupun respon, dia mencoba lagi tetapi sama saja tak diangkat.

Dia pun melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya,"_Are you okay_, Sakura?" yang ternyata foto Sakura.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

"_Tou-san..._"

"Kizashi..."

Sakura dan ibunya menangis karena khawatir akan keadaan orang yang mereka sayangi yang kini tengah berada diruang UDG, Kizashi terkena serangan jantung karena _shock_. Sakura memeluk ibunya, Mebuki mengelus rambut anaknya dan menciumnya,"Kita doakan saja ayahmu supaya cepat sembuh, Sakura."

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_."

Seperti yang dikatakan Mebuki, Sakura pergi ketempat suci untuk berdoa akan keselamatan ayahnya. Ia menghabiskan waktu 2 jam disitu, bukan hanya berdoa untuk ayahnya tetapi juga untuk orang yang ia cintai. Setelah berdoa, dia pun kembali ketempat ibunya, tetapi yang ia lihat adalah ibunya yang tengah menangis sangat kuat membuat para perawat kewalahan.

"_Kaa-san_!" Sakura menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sakura... ayahmu, telah tiada... hiks!" mendengar itu Sakura pun tercengang, air mata membasahi pipinya.

"_Tou-san_!" teriaknya kuat, walau yang keluar hanya suara isakan yang kecil.

.

.

.

Ditengah derasanya hujan, pemakaman ayah Sakura terjadi. Tak banyak yang datang karena hujan yang deras, tetapi hal itu sama sekali bukan halangan untuk mengubuh jenazah ayahnya. Pemakaman telah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, Sakura menyuruh ibunya pulang karena terlihat pucat. Sedangkan dirinya masih berada didepan batu nisan ayahnya tak perduli hujan yang deras sekalipun.

"_Tou-san_, terimakasih telah merawatku bersama ibu sejak kecil dan membuatku menjadi anak yang pandai dan dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah, tetapi terkadang sebuah masalah dapat membuat seseorang lebil dan memilih memecahkannya dengan cara yang bodoh. _Tou-san_, aku mencintaimu..."

"Mewakili ayahmu, aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Sakura menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya seorang pria berpakaian hitam basah kuyup karena hujan, dia tampak mengigil.

Sakura pun berdiri, dia memberikan pria itu payungnya. Tetapi pria itu menolak, lalu dia menarik pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya dibawah derasnya hujan.

"Aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berarti dan juga yang berarti dan juga yang kau sayangi, aku pernah merasakannya... aku kehilangan kakak Itachi karena kebodohanku dan membuat ayahku membenciku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan,"Aku tau kau menangis, Sakura. Aku tak ingin melihat air mata keluar dari matamu yang indah."

Sakura pun menunduk,"Rayuan yang bagus, Sasuke-_kun_," dia menggepalkan tangannya,"Tapi aku takkan tertipu." Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang berada dipemakaman itu, walau dia merasa sedih dan sesak.

"Maaf... Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dia pun mendekati kuburan ayah Sakura,"Paman, suatu hari aku akan melamar anak paman, Sakura. Jadi saya berharap paman memberi restu padaku." dia pun menunduk sejenak, lalu pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Saat Sakura sudah sampai dirumahnya, ada banyak orang yang mengkrumuni rumahnya. Perasaan Sakura pun menjadi tidak enak, dia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Air matanya terjatuh lagi,"_Kaa-san_!" teriaknya. Dia mendatangi ibunya yang telah ditutupi dengan kain. Orang-orang menatap Sakura iba, karena kehilangan sekaligus orang tuanya.

'Jika ayahmu meninggal, ibu pasti akan meninggal juga.'

Sakura teringat kata-kata ibunya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk jenazah ibunya.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu, setelah pemakaman ayah dan ibunya. Kuburan ayah dan ibunya dibuat bersebelahan, Sakura yang menyuruhnya agar masing-masing dapat tetap bersama walau sudah di akhirat. Dia kini masih menangis didalam kamarnya. Pemikiran bodohnya berkerja, ia memilih untuk ikut orang tuanya ke _alam sana_. Dia pun melangkah keluar kamar dan ingin menuju dapur untuk mengambil pisau, tetapi tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi. Sakura memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu untuk 'tamu terakhirnya'.

Dia pun membuka pintu,"Sasuke-_kun_?!" Sakura terkejut.

"Sakura, maaf... aku baru tau hari ini tentang kematian ibumu." ucap Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Matamu bengkak, kau pasti kebanyakan menangis kan?" entah kenapa Sakura tidak suka Sasuke yang banyak tanya ini.

"Masuklah..." Sakura pun masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kini duduk disofa dengan 2 teh hangat dihadapan mereka, hening.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau kesini nanti kekasihmu mencari, bagaimana?" Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya mendengar lontaran Sakura.

"Kekasih? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi..." Sakura mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Hinata? Pfftt..." Sasuke menahan tawa.

Sakura merasa jengkel,"Huuh... Sasuke, kalau tidak punya urusan kesini, pulanglah." ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke,"Apa aku tak boleh main kerumahmu lagi?" tambahnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, aku ingin ikut orang tuaku." jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tercengang,"Ke-kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku pikir, tak ada lagi yang kuinginkan didunia ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang menginginkanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mustahil." jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke pun memegang bahu Sakura,"Tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini. Aku yakin ada yang menginginkanmu."

"Siapa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke malas.

"Aku... Sasuke Uchiha." mata Sakura terbelalak, mulutnya menganga, dan pipi merona merah.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Aku pikir kau menyukai Hinata." Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Aku dan Hinata hanyalah sahabat."

"Tapi... embel-embel _hime_?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Semua orang memanggilnya begitu Sakura," Sasuke menatap Sakura,"kau cemburu ya?" goda Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penggoda?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Aku tidak tau..." Sasuke masih tersenyum.

Sakura diam, Sasuke merogoh sakunya mengambil sesuatu,"Sakura, jangan memilih mati. Menikahlah denganku." dia menunjukkan kotak berisi kalung emas putih pada Sakura.

Mata Sakura melebar dan pipinya merona merah,"A-a-aku... Mmm... Mau!" dia pun memeluk Sasuke, perasaannya kini lega,"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf, telah sinis tadi." ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura. Maaf telah membuatmu salah paham dan merasa cemburu." balas Sasuke.

Walau agak jengkel dengan balasan Sasuke, tetapi Sakura tetap merasa bahagia.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

**SAKURA POV **

Kini aku dan Sasuke menikah, aku berterimakasih padanya telah membuat pemikiran bodohku itu hilang. Kalau saja aku memilih mati mungkin aku takkan pernah sebahagia ini.

"Sakura!"

Ah, dia telah memanggil, sepertinya dia telah siap untuk malam pertama... Hihihi. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau memberiku suami yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Lalu, aku pun pergi menghampirinya ke kamar dan tak lupa untuk mematikan lampunya.

**THE END  
**

A/N: Sebenarnya mau dibuat Sad ending XD Tapi karena ini untuk event, jadinya saya buat Happy ending deh. Hehehe :D


End file.
